Ability power
Ability power ' ('AP) is a stat that boosts the effects of some items, abilities, and runes. Those effects receive a bonus proportional to the ability power of the champion. For example, if a champion has 50 ability power and one of his spells deals 100 damage, the damage of the spell is 110. The spell descriptions in the game do not show that percentage, they show the resulting bonus. The description of the spell in this example would show the damage of the spell as 100 . Every champion starts with 0 ability power, and level-ups do not grant additional ability power. Ability power can be increased with items, abilities and runes, it stacks additively, and each bonus point acquired directly affects its statistic. : Ability power has a gold value of }} per point. Ability power as scaling Many champion abilities use the champion's ability power to calculate the magnitude of that ability. Items * * * * * * }} Runes * * * * * * * * }} Neutral buffs * * * }} Increasing ability power Items Specific to * * * }} Champion abilities * * * * }} Runes * * * * * * * * Adaptive force rune shard }} Neutral Buffs * }} Decreasing ability power Champion abilities * Trivia * The ability with the largest is , with a maximum AP ratio of counting initial cast of and the target taking damage from all 45 ticks of aura damage ( per tick). * The second and third bounces of scale exponentially, however the low base ratio means it will not beat other spells at normal levels of AP. ---- ''Last updated: January 30, 2019, patch V9.2'' * Disregarding , , and , and assuming gives no ; the highest attainable ability power by a champion on Summoner's Rift is a level 18 with AP}}. * ** ** ** ** ** Adaptive Force ** Adaptive Force * ** will need to have alongside him. ** ** Three buffs empowered with the buff ** ** ** * ** with 25 stacks ** ** ** ** ** activated at 100 stacks * AP: ** Items = + + + + }} + = AP}} *** AP = 50 + ( + + + + ) = AP}} ** Runes = + + + + 18 = ** Buffs = + = ** AP Multiplier = 1 + }} + }} = *** AP = ( |Items}} + + ) = AP}} ---- ''Last updated: January 30, 2019, patch V9.2'' * The highest attainable ability power by a champion at level 1 is AP}} on . This applies only if it is possible to get at level 1 a and a through . * ** ** ** ** Adaptive Force ** Adaptive Force * ** ** Relevant mathematics: * Items = + = * Runes = + + 18 + ( + ) = ** AP = ( + ) = AP}} cs:Ability power de:Fähigkeitsstärke es:Poder de habilidad fr:Puissance pl:Moc umiejętności ru:Сила умений zh:法术强度 Category:Magic champion statistics